The Freshmen
by blondekat3
Summary: No one is unchanged after a war, and the Golden Trio are no exception. What happens when the only thing keeping them sane, disappears. Based off of the Verve Pipe song but not a song fic.


A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Harry Potter fic in a really long time and it's definitely a lot more angsty than my norm. I have two discontinued fics which I'm going to leave on Fanfiction but I am not going to finish despite what I have said previously. This is based off of the Verve Pipe's The Freshmen. This idea has been rattling around in my head for a while and I finally wrote it. The lyrics are at the end story. Hope you enjoy. Review please! Criticisms welcomed but no flames needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which is obvious because my two favorite characters, Sirius and Remus, are dead. cries Now on with the story!

The war was won. The wizarding world was at peace despite a few rouge deatheaters. Many lives were lost in the process including almost half of the Weasley men (Arthur, Percy, and George). Voldemort took Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley. Neville lost him left arm to Bellatrix because she hadn't taken enough from him. Lives were lost, enemies were imprisoned or killed and the rest of the world got on with their lives. It was almost as if it had never happened for those outside the Order or the Deatheaters higher ranks. The most changed were the Golden Trio plus one. The only one in the group who remained close to their old self was Ginny. Despite seeing her brothers and father killed before her, she managed to remain mostly whole. Her light and spunk seemed to keep the Trio from falling apart. She provided all the energy for the group's continued existence. Her feistiness ended up being her downfall.

_Ginny was going on her nightly run. Each night see liked to apparate to a new area so that she could be exposed to different terrain. She was near an empty parking lot when she heard her name. _

"_Ginny Weasley," a voice hissed. Ginny spun to see a man in ratty clothing and wild hair crawling out of a box pointing a wand at her._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Ginny demanded. She hadn't brought her wand with her running but still spoke as though she had him at wand point. She stood up straighter and held her head high. _

"_You may not remember me, but I remember you. I promised myself I would avenge my wife and now I have the chance. I also have a chance to avenge the Dark Lord by killing Harry Potter's girlfriend. I would never think myself to be this fortunate," he said taking steps toward Ginny placing his wand directly at her throat._

"_So you finally are committing suicide then Lestrange? Because you know the second you touch me there will be more aurors on you than you know the Ministry has. The numbers have gone up since the war ended. You'd be surprised at the mass of them. All of them want their five seconds of glory for catching one of the few remaining Deatheaters. You won't even finish your curse. So kill me, if you like, but just know it will be the last thing you do." _

_Rodolfus snarled at her. How dare this little witch speak down to him? _

"_But then again you could be with your beloved Bella once again." Ginny sneered. The curse hit her before she finished the last word. His crucios were excruciating. His want of pain had never been so strong which amplified the curse almost tenfold. He enjoyed watching her writhe in agony and hearing her bloodcurdling screams. Hearing a noise from the street, he ended her and pointed the wand at himself and repeated the killing curse. _

Harry went looking for her after she did not return from her run. She was sprawled on the ground much as George was after Dolohov killed him. Harry collapsed beside her, wracked with tears. Ginny's name the only thing that escaped his mouth until the mediwizards dragged him away from her so they could confirm her death.

Ron and Hemione shared a flat together since the war. Harry and Ron had both proposed on the same night. They were sitting on the couch with the telly on, but neither was watching it. Ron was drunk off his ass and Hermione was sleep deprived and withdrawing from Heroin that Ginny had demanded she stop using. Harry apparated to the flat after the mediwitch told him she was dead; killed by Lestrange's Avada Kedavra curse. His clothes were torn from fighting the mediwizards off of Ginny.

"Harry you look like hell," Ron slurred. Hermione kind of giggled but it turned into shiver. She looked closely at her friend of many years.

"What's happened? Where's Ginny?" Hermione's voice became panicky. She only knew of one thing that could make Harry that upset. The tear streaked face, unstable steps, and heavy breathing told Hermione that something was wrong.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Ron demanded while attempting to stand up and appear more intimidating. Ron had almost four inches on Harry and despite his lankiness was more built than his best friend.

"TELL ME!" Ron screamed at Harry. Harry collapsed on to the floor in tears.

"Lestrange found her while she was running. He…" Harry coughed thickly knowing he couldn't finish and didn't need to.

Hermione buried herself into the couch, curling into a ball. Ron let out a howl of pain and apparated before Hermione or Harry realized what happened.

"I'm going to find him," Harry told Hermione. He said a locator spell and apparated before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione's mind was racing but it was only thinking one thing. 'Oh Gods, Ginny is dead.'

Hermione knew she had taken the worst damage from the war. Harry and Ron knew this too but were both unable to solve their own problems, much less her help solve her own. She was kidnapped as bait and because Voldemort knew she was the one finding the Horcruxes and studying them. She was taken three months before her escape during the final battle. All of her days were filled with starvation, dehydration, and torture, for information and the Deatheater's pleasure. She was surprised that a crucio could still cause pain to her; that anything could. Every night she was visited by a different Deatheater, sometimes multiples of them, and raped until she couldn't scream or she passed out. Lucius and Dolohov seemed to be the most common guests. Wormtail and Voldemort came as spectators a few odd times. These were not the events that haunted her dreams. Her dreams focus around one night. She remembers every scuffle, every shadow from that evening.

"_He has treated you like scum on the bottom of his shoe for seven years! He called you a suck up, a mudblood, and made your life as miserable as he could since you were a child. Yet, you still protect him!" Voldemort hissed angrily. _

"_No one deserves this, especially not him. No matter how he treated me in the past, he risked his ass to help defeat you. I would NEVER turn my wand on someone who helps the Order!" Hermione countered equally as angered._

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort cried. Hermione braced for the punishment of talking back to the Dark Lord. Hermione heard a scream of pain but realized it was not from her. She saw Draco quaking in agony, twitching unnaturally. Voldemort laughed at Hermione's horror but lifted the curse._

"_Either kill him now or I will torture him until the Longbottoms look sane, and then I will kill him. Either way you will watch the process of his death." Voldemort cackled. Draco's pleading eyes met Hermione's tear-filled ones. Then Voldemort reignited the curse with more fervor. _

"_Stop. STOP! Please." Hermione wailed. Voldemort lifted the curse. _

"_After you, Mudblood."_

_Draco met Hermione's gaze and shook his head begging her not to continue. _

"_Go on Hermione, or shall he suffer more!" Voldemort cried raising his wand. _

"_Adava Kedavra!" Hermione cried. The green flash sent Draco flying across the floor. _

"_So much power… so much hate in your curse, Hermione. Only Bella and Lucius can reach that intensity. If you weren't a filthy, little mudblood, you might have been a great Deatheater."_

"_I would never join your followers, Tom. I like to be on the winning side. Harry will defeat you as he has many times before. You are no match for him or Dumbledore!" Hermione cried defiantly. _

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. This time, Hermione did scream out in agony. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor with a thud. Voldemort lifted the curse._

"_Lucius will be visiting you tonight. I'll make sure he knows what favor you did for us before he joins you. A few details might slip my mind like his son's betrayal and your utter hatred and death wish for Draco might be added. I'm sure Lucius will use this opportunity well. It should be fun. I might even come and watch." _

Hermione pulled out the muggle sleeping pills she had been using to attempt to stave off the nightmares. Voldemort, the bastard, had found a way to make dreamless sleep draught ineffective. She even had Snape brew a new kind of sleeping potion, but to no avail. Ginny had been her support structure for the past few months. Ron and Harry couldn't help her, especially now that they have lost Ginny also. She couldn't imagine life without her best friend. She pictured her life before the war, in her early days of Hogwarts. With those memories in her head she swallowed a weeks worth of pills and laid on her bed to meet Ginny again.

Ron returned with Harry a week later to find Hermione's body. Ron cried into her cold body for hours until Harry finally dragged him away. Ginny and Hermione's funeral was attended by most of wizarding Britain. The only ones notably absent were Ron and Harry.

A year after the war ended they sat in the Dragon's Egg drinking down their fifth firewhiskey. Neither of them dated again nor spoke of anything but Quidditch and their farm. Neither of them had to work because of their large inheritance from Dumbledore after he died of old age a week after Hermione and Ginny's funeral. They shared a farm in Germany, which produced all of their food and most necessities. The few wizards they associated with did not know who they were and knew little about them besides they were British. Several years later they both died of a lethal case of Dragon Pox which both refused to be treated for. Ginny and Hermione's name were never uttered again between the pair of them.

When I was young I knew everything  
She a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice

I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen

My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her  
His girl took a week's worth of Valium and slept  
And now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor  
Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says

I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen

We've tried to wash our hands of all this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say  


I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
And I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what ya think!


End file.
